Son of Gondor
by Lady Lanet
Summary: You know all the humor fics about Boromir being dead? This is not one, this is about his final thoughts. NO SLASH and rating for slight child abuse.


I do not own Lord of the Rings. And I am sorry for any mis-spellings.  
  
)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)__)_)_  
  
I cut through another Uruk, and sent my blade dicing away into the helm of an ugly goblin.   
  
Merry and Pippin stood there, throwing stones at enemies. This was battle, the smells of blood wafted up from the ground and several fallen Orcs crowded my feet, making it hard to step. The air was thick with hate and malice, yes, this was battle.   
  
I looked to my right, and before I could step away, I felt a sudden pain in my chest.  
  
I gasped in pain fell to the ground and tried to keep my grasp on the hilt of my sword. No, I looked down, yes. A big arrow had penetrated my chest and now I felt the pain shoot through my arm.   
  
With one step, I propelled my body upward and cut at a few Orcs that tried to reach the two Hobbits. They looked at me for a moment, their eyes filled with sudden pain and wonder. I felt yet another arrow go through my side. No..... was what Lady Galadriel said.... true? I was going to fall..... but I was going to save Merry and Pippin first.... at least until Aragorn or Legolas got here. I had blown my horn, but that only seemed to bring more enemies.  
  
And then, the pain again was restored. Pippin.... yes, that was the littler one, he cried out as I fell. I knew this was the last time. Darkness began to overwhelm my thoughts, and the world began to fade. But as I saw, the Hobbits had been taken by the Uruk-Hai.....  
  
*FLASH-BACK!*  
  
It was a beautiful day in Minas Tirith, the sun was shinning with full and there where no clouds to cover it in the pale blue sky.  
  
"GOOD!" Yelled a slightly loud voice. It was Boromir, eldest son of Denethor. He was doing a little bit of sword techniques with his brother, Faramir. It was though work, but in times of battle, it was well worth it.   
  
Boromir was 12, now, and his brother was 7. That was a good age to start with.  
  
Faramir grinned as he tried to stab Boromir in the stomach, but the older boy blocked it and drove the other back into the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Faramir squeaked and rubbed his back.  
  
"You'll have to handle it if you ever want to fight." Boromir said sternly and then looked grim.  
  
"Sorry," Faramir answered and picked himself up.  
  
"It's okay. You've just got to remember, 'Big ugly orcs don't wait for little boys to pick themselves up.'." Boromir added, but then smiled.  
  
"Just one more time." Faramir said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, brother." Boromir said but then-  
  
"BOYS!" Yelled a voice from across the room.  
  
Boromir cringed inwardly, 'Not now.' he thought, 'please no now.'  
  
But his fears where confirmed, it was his father. Standing in the door way looking rather angry.  
  
"Yes?" The eldest answered timidly.  
  
"Don't 'Yes.' me. Faramir, what do you think you're doing?" He half yelled and strode over to the pair.  
  
"I was just...." The younger began.  
  
"I was teaching him how to fight with a sword." Boromir said, he didn't want the Steward any madder.  
  
It had been like this almost every day, every day for two years since his mother died young. His father had gone into mourning, grieved over the loss of his wife.  
  
But now he had practically turned suicidal, and also had a tendency to hit Faramir when ever he got upset. Denethor now favored Boromir, being the oldest and most capable to fight/rule/defend. But the older brother tried to defend his younger sibling when possible.  
  
"He's not old enough, yet!" Denethor roared, this time, his fist made clean contact with Faramirs chin.  
  
The seven-year-old went backwards with a yelp of pain. He landed about four feet away with blood running down his spilt lip.   
  
"Boromir, I want you to report to my study at once!" Their father yelled and stormed out of the room.  
  
By the time he was safely gone, Boromir ran over to check his brother.  
  
"Faramir! Faramir, you okay?" He asked and laid Faramirs poor head on his legs.  
  
The tiny boy opened one of his blue eyes and looked up into Boromirs.   
  
"I can't feel my arm." He said softly, the elder checked it. It was broken.  
  
"I know father told me to get right to his study, but I've got to get you to the ward." Boromir said and picked up Faramir. He knew he would pay for it later, but his brothers safety was more than anything to him now.  
  
"Thank you, brother." Faramir said softly.  
  
"Anytime, Faramir. Anytime."  
  
*END FLASH-BACK*  
  
I remember that day like yesterday, and that is what I thought as I saw my attacker point another arrow at me. As Aragorn ran out of the forest and tackled him. As the man killed the Uruk. (A/N: I really can't remember what happened.)  
  
I laid back against a tree and closed my eyes.  
  
"Boromir." Aragorn said as he stooped over me.  
  
"Where is Frodo?" I asked.  
  
"I let him go." Aragorn returned.  
  
"Then you did what I could not." I said.  
  
"Where are Merry and Pippin?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They took them."  
  
Aragorn the looked at the three arrows that had penetrated my armor and made a gesture to remove them, but I stopped him.  
  
"You must find them." I said.  
  
"We will. I promise."  
  
"Aragorn, you must not let the white city fall." I said.  
  
"I will not. Gondor will not fall." He answered.  
  
"Aragorn, I would of followed you to the end." I said and then darkness began to take me once again.  
  
"My captain.... my brother... my King." I said finally. I grasped the hilt of my sword as Aragorn picked it up and laid it over my chest.  
  
"Lay at peace...." The man said.  
  
"And.... tell Faramir...." But then I slipped, and I felt my body drift to the halls of Mandos.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn, remained there for a moment. He heard Legolas and Gimli run to the clearing behind him. But now all his attention was on Boromir.  
  
"Lay at peace," He said softly, and felt tears well up from behind his eyes, "Son of Gondor."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
I thought that up randomly, please review. No matter what, I think Boromir was a good man. yes, he was corrupted by the ring in the end, but so was Frodo, even Aragorn thought about it.He was a good man 


End file.
